I Hate Everything About You
by lennawynter
Summary: Haruhi said "I love that I hate all that stuff about you" Tamaki said "I love that almost everything about you I hate." Cheez sprayed all over!


**This is a little OOC.**

**Oh and remember this is all serious except the little part at the end. So no round faces, no arrows and no little tiny cute characters. (Except at the end!) 0: )**

Haruhi ran, what else could she do?

Tamaki had told her he hated her.

The scene replayed in her mind:

_Haruhi was seeing one of her clients and Tamaki was coming over to see how she was doing._

"_Haruhi, can I talk to you privately."He asked through clenched teeth._

"_Sure, why not." She said getting up from her table. "Excuse me for a second." She told her customer, the girl nodded concerned with the way Tamaki was acting._

_Haruhi followed him to the back room, looking confused at him._

_Tamaki had his head bowed to cover his purple, blue eyes, he bit his lip._

"_Tamaki-senpai, is there something wrong?" Haruhi askedworried, thinking of the last time he did that, at the beach when she fell._

"_Haruhi, I cannot see you anymore, I hate you. Please leave and never come back, your debt has been paid, so you have nothing holding you here, go, before-" Haruhi didn't hear anymore, she race out the door and to the hall way, tears threatening to fall down._

**Back with Tamaki**

He stood there, tears had already come down, and he choked back a sob.

_Why'd I do that, why did I listen to her. The bitch ruined my life and I still listen to her!_

He leaned against the door not knowing what to do. He sighed and went after Haruhi.

He found her by the pond, the one where he'd helped her when her bag was dumped in it.

She looked at him and ran off again and he chased her until they came to the gardens he liked to play hid in seek.

"Suoh-senpai, why are you following me?" Haruhi said it in a cold voice.

"Because I'm done following my grandmothers orders, I need to follow my own heart and it told me to follow you." Tamaki said walking up to her, grabbing her hand.

Haruhi stiffened and said, "Tamaki, why do you follow her orders, I mean it seems like all she does is make your life and those involved miserable."

"I do it so that maybe, just maybe she'd let me go to France, to my home town, to my house, to visit my friends, to play on my old piano. "

"Couldn't you go by yourself?" Haruhi asked saddened.

"No, I'm not allowed to. I'll be disowned, and sent to a boarding school or something. Haruhi, do you hate me?" He whispered, hiding his face with his golden locks.

"Yes." Tamaki's eyes widened with surprise and then closed with sadness.

Haruhi smiled, "You know what I hate about you; I hate how you are too dramatic. I hate how you can swoon almost any girl with just a bat of an eyelash and a few flattering words. I hate how when you're sad or embarrassed you hide behind your bangs and how you dress up in ridicules cloths. I hate that when you smile. It makes my heart do summersaults even if it's to another girl and how you and the twins insist on dressing me in a girls outfit and then having me cover up, if it shows a little skin."

Tamaki looked at her, his eyes wide, his bottom lip quivered.

"But you know what I love about you; I love how you stare off into space and sometimes your eyes sparkle lovingly. I love how you can be so childish then suddenly change to serious. I love the way you make me feel safe and secure even if you're a little perverted. I love the way you care about people even if you have no idea who they are or if we hurt you or people close to you and how you never stop believing in us even if we've stopped believing in ourselves. You make everyone feel special and beautiful. And your smile, it's always there for us even in the worst of situations, you always come through for us no matter what, I also love how you can play the most beautiful music and you don't even try."

Tamaki smiled, he'd never been that sincerely flattered in his life and he liked it.

"And finally I love that I hate all that stuff about you because without that you couldn't have made me fall in love with you."

_What?_ Did she just say that she loved not only all his flaws but also he, himself!

"I think it's my turn; I don't hate anything about you because if I did I'd be lying, there are no flaws about you, Haruhi, and I love everything you could offer, and I won't tell you everything because we'd be here all day. I love that you get angry or annoyed at us because we go too far with joke or a mission. I love that you resemble a boy, and you don't mind about it, I love that we disagree on so many things and you can be so mature about it while I freak out. I love that you don't care what people say about you and I absolutely love that you don't judge people by their looks and see them for who they really are because if you couldn't you wouldn't have made me try so hard to make you fall in love with me."

Tamaki lowered his head down until their lip almost touched then he whispered,

"And finally I love that almost everything about you I hate."

With the last word he closed the space and kissed her.

At first it was slow, gentle and sweet, but it became faster, rougher, more urgent.

Haruhi wrapped her thin arms around his neck, and then she noticed that he stood straight.

Her feet no longer felt like they were on solid ground but she didn't mind as long as he didn't drop her.

Tamaki had picked her up, his arms bent up, fingers played with her brown hair.

Finally they broke after giving up the last of their air, he spun her around.

"And I love you, little Haru!" Tamaki smiled up at her.

When he put her down, he kissed her forehead and held out his hand…

Knowing it was only the beginning…

**Ok so it's a little OOC, I had to make it to try and get it right. While I re-read it I realized that it resembled the song ****I Hate Everything about You**** by ****Three Days Grace ****so I've decided to name it that!**


End file.
